User blog:Rufftuff21/Why the Twins are not stupid
I'm beginning to think the people who create the shows have something against Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Particularly Tuff, If you happen to read my blog before this "Does Tuffnut really care for Ruffnut" you'll understand a little more by what I'm talking about but you don't have too. I don't think the TV series really gives the Twins too much justice. First they make them brain dead more Tuffnut then Ruffnut. Also as I stated in my previous article they can make Tuff a real jerk to Ruff sometimes. Now I'm here to talk about how the twins were not originally dumb, because unfortunately many people believe they are truly stupid. For starters even thought they don't give them much in the first movie they never really did anything to idiotic. They are more mischievous, there's a difference. I will mention from the first movie when they are fighting the Red Death, they may be better dragon riders then most people think. Unlike everyone else they were not shown on screen to be forced off Barf and Belch. On the first flight too. I think that's pretty impressive. In "The Legend Of The Bonenapper" The twins were actually being reasonable. Them and Snotlout unlike everybody else were concerned from the beginning and did not believe Gobbers stories. Yes they were wrong but if you were stuck on an island with a man that was telling you all those insane stories would you really believe him. Ruffnut was even concerned at the fact they were shipwrecked. Showing she was aware that this could be dangerous. Even Tuffnut showed his intelligence by saying and I quote. "You don't even have any proof that that thing exists". I know here's wrong but that was a very good point for the situation at the time. Moving on to "Gift Of The Night Fury". This is probably the best of the Twins intelligence wise. After the dragons all leave Berk, Tuffnut is the first one of the group to find Fishlegs suspicious and then proceeds to call him out on it. He then tops it off by pointing out the fact that Toothless can't go anywhere without Hiccup. Thus leading to Hiccups main problem throughout the short. That does not seem like he is being dumb at all (seriously were did the shows get the idea the Twins were dimwitted in the first place). Ruffnut in this even corrected Fishlegs! A character depicted to be one of the smartest Vikings out of the group (Not saying he's dumb). Fishlegs thought Meatlug to be a boy till Ruffnut said "Ya your boy dragon is a girl dragon". She pieced it together before fishlegs did. I don't like how the episodes make it to where if your not book smart your dumb. That's not true you can be smart in many different ways, and learn many different ways. The Twins and Snotlout are what you would call street smart, where Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup are what you would call book smart. My favorite episode is "Fright of Passage" because the Twins were actually for the most part being mischievous and sneaky like they are supposed to be. I honestly think the shows worst move was making the Twins dumb. I know many people have noticed this and mentioned it before but I decided to do the full review. I hope everyone enjoyed this and I hope people will stop seeing Ruffnut, Tuffnut and even Snotlout as idiots. If you want you can check out some of my other blogs, and I look forward too reading your comments thanks for reading all of this. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts